


peaches are kyungsoo

by hungryforramen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Grocery Shopping, Jongin is a clinic doctor, Kyungsoo is a TV show producer, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/pseuds/hungryforramen
Summary: Jongin writes on Kyungsoo's grocery shopping list:P/S: Got you a present. Something that reminds me of you. Check fridge. Hope you like it.Nite nite.Or the one where Jongin buys peaches because it reminds him of Kyungsoo.





	peaches are kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/gifts).



> I was feeling down on my birthday. I asked my best bud to give me a [prompt](https://twitter.com/chijeudream_/status/900728787209297920). And I've written it. Only posting it a week later, nbd.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's shite. Tell me if I need a career change. I kinda still have time.
> 
> Comment, maybe? A kudo?

“I’ll just—” Kyungsoo stops as soon as he is at the bottom of the stairs, looking rather frantic and dishevelled. He begins his struggles with socks and shoes. “I’ll be home late— _fuck!_ —but by the counter, there, there’s a list, please help me get those stuffs!” The shoe is too bulky; Kyungsoo sits on the floor and starts to shove his feet into it. “I shouldn’t’ve bought these,” he mutters angrily.

Jongin appears from the toilet, half naked, and mouth full of toothpaste suds. “What? Why? I thought we’re having dinner together this evening!” He whines, but only suds come out of his mouth. He walks to the island in the kitchen and passes Kyungsoo his breakfast.

“Sorry, babe, but if someone fucks up post-production, they’ll have to call me,” Kyungsoo stands up straight, shoving the paper bag into his rucksack, “I need to be there to clean up the mess.” Kyungsoo sees the suds of toothpaste on Jongin’s lips. He cringes, but leans in to kiss the latter’s cheek. “If it were up to me, I’d be the one who’ll make you your breakfast. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo unlocks the door, and heads out for the day. “Have a nice day at the clinic, Doctor Kim!” He calls out from the other side of the door.

* * *

 

Jongin pulls into a stop as he found a parking spot. He grabs his bag from the backseat and he makes his way into the busy mart just 15 minutes away from their home. Jongin stops halfway as he remembers he has to make sure he has locked the doors of his two-seater, and checks if his phone was in his pocket and his wallet in his bag.

* * *

 

He pulls one trolley and as he walks backwards, he almost topple onto a running, ecstatic three-year-old.

The child’s mother glares at them, and her eyes change as her eyes shifts to Jongin, looking softer, with a thin, sorry smile on her lips. Jongin smiles back, and waves at her, signalling that he is okay, and the child is okay.

He reads through the paper again, walking slowly through other families, and sometimes making sure he is not walking into anyone or anything. He then turns to the cereal aisle and grabs his and Kyungsoo’s favourite cereal boxes, then proceeds to the next aisle for bags of chips, per requested by his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Jongin finds himself laughing in delight at the sight of peaches on display. The thought of Kyungsoo’s puffed cheeks that he does whenever he finds himself in situations that require effort and concentration, and maybe something a little more sexual.

He looks over to see the price of the peaches and realised they are more expensive than he would ever have thought. But it would be a miss if Jongin didn’t buy it, and after a minute of consideration, he pulls the plastic bag and throws in few peaches in it.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo enters the hallway, expecting not to see Jongin awake at 2AM. The house is dark, and he carefully tip-toes into the kitchen, feeling rather famished after a hectic day at work He barely had anything for lunch, but ate whatever Jongin had prepared for him that morning, but it wasn’t fulfilling. As soon as he steps into the kitchen, Kyungsoo finds his food on the island, already prepared by Jongin, with the worn paper he had written for Jongin’s grocery run perches next to his dinner.

Kyungsoo puts the Tupperware into the microwave, and let it sit in it for four minutes.

As he turns around, he picks the paper and it now has little checks next to every item written. Satisfied with the results, Kyungsoo turns the page and notices Jongin’s handwriting; the least neat handwriting Kyungsoo has ever seen.

 _Babe_ , it says:

_Made you something. Heat it up. Got everything. I’ve stocked it._

_P/S: Got you a present. Something that reminds me of you. Check fridge. Hope you like it._

_Nite nite._

Laying the paper back onto the island, he makes his way to the said place he could find his present. Regardless, he is confused. What could Jongin get him? He opens it, and it reveals a well-stocked fridge that could last them more than a week. But Kyungsoo’s eyes catches the sight of pinkish fruit right in the middle of the fridge. On one of the fruit, Kyungsoo, finds a Post-it, and pulls it to get a better view of the unreadable handwriting.

_Babe. Found you while shopping. :) We’ll eat it tomorrow while watching some rom-coms. Love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! How was it? Now, the shameless promo bit.
> 
> Talk or prompt me on my [ tumblr ](http://findmeinthekingdm.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you happen to find this fic posted anywhere else aside from here and my [writing blog](http://yeoreumphan.tumblr.com/), please tell me so I am aware of this matter. It should not be reposted without my or [softwolves's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves) consent. She's the one with the prompt.


End file.
